Nick and Adalind's Family Moments
by grimmswan
Summary: A collection of one shots, with a common theme; family and fluff. Some I thought were too short to place on their own. Others, I couldn't think of a title for.
1. Chapter 1

Adalind calls out for Nick from the stairs leading to the roof. He immediately drops what he's doing and quickly rushes up to her. A moment later, Diana sees him return, carrying her mother in his arms.

Nick lays Adalind gently on the couch, then with great care, takes her ankle in his hands. He moves it slowly, paying attention to any sign of injury and any wince the blonde makes in pain.

Diana watches, transfixed at the tenderness Nick shows toward her mother.

"I don't think it broken." Nick said thoughtfully. "We should but an icepack on it, to keep the swelling down. But, if it gets worse, than I'm running you to the hospital."

An ice pack floats from the freezer and lands next to Adalind's ankle on the couch.

"Thank you very much, Diana." Nick says fondly to the little girl. "Could you get a kitchen towel too, so the pack won't be directly on you mom's skin?"

A towel floats over and Nick takes it, mid air, and wraps the ice pack in it. He props Adalind ankle on a pillow, then places the towel wrapped ice pack over her ankle, taking the greatest care not to cause her any discomfort.

"What were you doing on the roof, anyway."

"Trubel left her crossbow there when she was here earlier, when she was shooting the cans on the street from our roof. I was going to put it away for her, but I couldn't see properly and slipped on a stair, twisting my ankle." Adalind explained.

"I'll talk to Trubel about picking up her toys, once she's done playing with them." Nick said, shaking his head.

The woman in question enters, having been gone running personal errands, but being sure to be back in time for dinner.

"Trubel, you left your things on the roof and Adalind twisted her ankle when she was putting them away for you. In the future, please remember to pick up after yourself." Nick told his younger protege.

"Oh, sorry, Adalind." Trubel said sincerely. "I'll remember from now on, promise."

Adalind smiles at Trubel to show all is forgiven.

A beeping sound is heard from the kitchen.

"Oh, I put the chicken in before I went to the roof to clean up." Adalind says, moving to get the food out of the oven.

Nick presses her back into the couch. "You rest your ankle, we'll get the food."

The oven door opens and the roaster floats onto the stove. "That is really cool, Diana." Trubel says to the little girl. "Hey" The young grimm holds up a potato. "Do you think you can bake these?"

"Sure, no problem." Diana says.

Nick and Adalind watch with amusement as the two lay a row of potatoes on a platter and Diana focuses, eyes turning violet for a moment. When they go back to blue, Trubel stabs one of the potatoes with a fork.

"Perfect." She says, clearly impressed. "Let's eat."

"Wait, Trubel," Diana exclaims, "We still need a vegetable."

"Oh, right." Trubel looks at Nick and Adalind. "What vegie are we having with this?"

"I was going to make glazed carrots." Adalind starts, about to explain they could find something simpler if they wanted, but she realized she wouldn't have to when she saw the look of excitement on the two young ladies faces.

Trubel pulled a ceramic bowl from the cabinet and Diana pulled the carrots from the freezer. The little blonde poured the carrots in the bowl while brunette got the sugar.

Nick pulled Kelly from his playpen, and settled him in his high chair. He then picked Adalind up off of the couch and placed her gently in a chair at the table.

"I could have walked over, you know." She said, smiling and shaking her head at him.

Nick grinned back at her. "But, then I wouldn't have gotten to have you in my arms."

Two simultaneous groans are heard from the girls, who are setting the table.

"I think we embarrassed the kids again." Nick whispers conspiratorially to Adalind.

She swats him playfully on the arm. "Leave them alone, dad, they are being very helpful."

Nick just chuckles, gives his wife a peck on the lips, then sets about carving the chicken and setting it on everyone's plate.

"Thank you, both so much for helping out." Adalind says sincerely to her two girls.

"Sorry again for leaving my stuff around. Adalind." Trubel apologizes again to the blonde woman. "I really appreciate everything you guys do for me. I'll try to remember to be more careful with my stuff."

"You're part of this family." Nick says to the young woman. "We take care of eachother and we help each other, because that's what family does. You made a little mistake and now you know better for next time. Adalind's ok, and you and Diana finished making dinner. Seems like typical family events to me."

"Except where one kid is an adult who works for a secret government organization, another is able to cook the food and move it around with her mind and the parents are supposed to be natural enemies, and were for a while, who somehow fell in love and won't stop constantly touching and kissing one another. "Yeah, a typical normal family."

"Well, normal is a relative term." Adalind said. "We are a happy family, and we are together. That's all that counts."

Trubel had to nod in agreement. Being happy and being together was the important thing. Whatever else there was, it just made them unique.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." Nick said teasingly to his brilliant wife.

"How much do you love me?" Adalind flirted back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nick loves you alot mommy." Diana said cheerfully. "Here, I can show you."

Diana touches the full length mirror and it begins to glow. Then images Adalind had never seen before appear. A small house, long abandoned, in the middle of the forest. Nick looking lost and distraught. A black skull man, offering to bring everyone back to life, in exchange for the stick. The image shifted, "I want Adalind back! And Diana. I want my son!" She heard his mirror image say. Then the image shifted again to Nick kneeling by her body and removing that cursed ring. He picked up the staff, obviously with the intent to use it to revive everyone and then the mirror darkened.

"You see mommy. Nick loves you so much, he would have let the whole world be destroyed just to have us all back with him."

Adalind's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her grimm.

I told you I would go crazy without you." He said.

GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM

"Need you to give Nick a reminder of why he just doesn't cut someone's head off." Hank messaged Adalind.

"I take it he's in a bad mood and someone's getting on his nerves." Adalind messaged back.

"The suspect keeps saying, "It wasn't me" over and over in response to every question we ask. Even though we caught him in the act. And with stolen property from other locations on him."

"I'm going to send Nick two pictures. You can look at the first one, but not the second. Understood."

"Loud and clear."

Adalind goes to where the kids are playing, and says brightly, "I want to send Nick a picture of the two of you. Big smiles."

Diana reaches to her brother and lightly tickles him, causing the boy to laugh and creating the perfect photo of two beautiful laughing children to send to Nick.

He opens the message and instantly smiles, then chuckles to himself when he reads the message.

"Remember, if you go to jail for strangling a suspect, these two will miss you very much."

With the kids still playing safely on the floor, Adalind goes to the next room, closes the door and quickly undresses.

Nick hears his phone go off again. He's curious why Hank moves a distance away from him, until he opens the message and see's what he was sent.

A full image of Adalind's perfect body, clad in skimpy red lingerie, and a message that reads, "And this body will miss you, too. So please make sure to come home, we'll be waiting."

Nick's mouth goes dry and he feels himself harden.

He looks at Hank and says, "We found the stolen stuff on him, if he doesn't want to give his partner up, then let him take the fall for the whole thing."

Hank agreed. There was no use wasting their time. The partner would eventually make a mistake, and then be caught too.

But until then, Hank had a date with a balam, Adalind set him up with. And Nick, needed to get home to the people that made life worth everything.

GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM

As Nick is opening the gate to enter the loft, he hears a shriek of surprise and then an angry curse. Turning, he sees his beautiful hexenbiest, wearing one of his old tshirts and splattered with some kind of brown stuff.

"The sink was clogged and I tried to fix it." Adalind said dryly. Clearly not happy with the outcome to her task.

"Why didn't you just wait for me to get home and do it." Nick tried and failed miserably to hide his amusement.

"I was on the Dean's list. I graduated with honors, top of my class." Adalind said defensively.

"Baby, you're covered in kitchen sink goo." Nick points out.

At her little pout, that he found way to cute, Nick pulled Adalind in his arms and said, "I love how independent you are. And I really love how smart you are. But you don't have to do everything yourself. You are allowed to depend on me for things. Your book smart and I'm street smart. I depend on you to keep me sane and tell me about obscure and ancient rituals. You can expect me to handle whatever you don't know about."

Diana, who was playing on the floor with Kelly said, "Mom didn't want you to have to worry and be forced to deal with a mess, since you might have had a hard day at work."

"Adalind," He says in a soft reprimand,"I love doing things for my family. Especially since I haven't had one in a very long time."

"I guess I'm so used to having to do everything myself, be completely self sufficient and be the picture perfect woman, that I keep forgetting I don't have to be perfect for you. I sometimes still have this fear that you're going to leave, because I'm too much work, too much of a hassle."

"I'll gladly deal with the hassle as long as I never lose you again." Nick said softly, running his thumb over her cheek. "And for the record, I think you are perfect. You are incredibly smart, which I have always found very sexy. You are warm and loving. You have so much passion inside you. I love how you put your whole self into everything you do. Now that I have experienced what it is to be loved by you, I can't lose it. I won't."

Then, grinning mischievously, he whispers in her ear, "And when you wear my clothes, I want to take you to our bed and take you, over and over again, until neither one of us can move."

She gasps in shock at him. "Nick, even with me covered in god knows what?"

Smile not leaving his face, Nick shrugs and says, "So we just start in the shower and then finish in the bed."

Adalind blushes, but can't help hoping they quickly get a new place, so the kids could be put safely in their own rooms while she and Nick have adult playtime.

GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM GRIMM NICK AND ADALIND GRIMM

"Mom, why do you wear makeup?" Diana asks as she watches Adalind apply mascara.

"It makes me look pretty." Adalind replies. Focusing more on her image in the mirror, and not aware fully of the conversation with her daughter.

Diana walks over to where Nick is dressing Kelly.

"Dad, do you like when mom where's makeup?"

"Not really." Nick replies, having most of his attention on his extremely high energies son, and so is not fully aware or able to think through the answers he's giving his stepdaughter.

"Why not?"

"Apparently, I always ruin her lipstick."

Diana decides to google what that means, since both of her parents are really busy.

She finds Nick's phone and types in ruined lipstick.

A line pops up, "Be with a man who ruins your lipstick and never your mascara."

Adalind comes out at that time, "Ok, I'm ready."

Nick holding a now dressed Kelly in one arm, smiles at her walks over, and with his free arm, pulls the blonde into a kiss.

"Nick" Adalind swats his chest, giggling. "You're going to ruin my lipstick again."

Diana types ruined mascara in the phone, and sees images of women who have obviously been crying with black smudges running down their faces.

She looks at her parents, sees her mom smiling brightly at Nick. Diana realizes that her mom never smiled like that around her other dad.

It was good, then, that her parents were not together, mommies should always be happy.

Diana hands Nick his phone.

He smiles at her and touches her head with affection. The little girl smiles back, then wraps her arms around his legs and gives him a tight hug. He hugs her back and asks, "Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?"

"I love that you ruin mom's lipstick and not her mascara."


	3. Family pets

It had all started, oddly enough, on a cold and rainy night. The Burkhardt family was settling in for the evening, in their new home, when Nick heard the most pitiful crying out side the door.

The very moment he opened the door, a grey and white mess scurried in. The thing was completely drenched, and stared up at Nick, meowing miserably.

He of course, scooped up the poor cat and took it into the kitchen, where he was quickly joined by the rest of the family. They all pitched in, getting it dried off and finding it something to eat.

"I don't see any collar on her." Adalind observed. "She could be lost, or abandoned."

"Mean people had her." Diana said. "They just threw her away, like she was nothing to them."

"I can always check the local animal shelters. See if anyone's searching for a grey and white tabby. But, she's really skinny. I think Diana's right and this cat was neglected and abandoned."

"So we can keep her, dad, please." Diana looked up at Nick, hopefully.

"Pretty kitty." Kelly said, stroking his little fingers over the cat's fur, getting it to purr.

Nick and Adalind look at eachother, wordlessly confirming that they were agreeing to keep the cat.

"We need to think of a name for her." Adalind advised. "We should also take her to get checked over. Make sure she doesn't have any health problems, and to get her fixed, if she's not already."

The family too their new cat to the local shelter, that also offered services for taking care of pets. Such as, getting them fixed, giving them all of their necessary shots, and even injecting a tracking chip, so in case the pet was lost, the family could always be located, as long as someone scanned the chip.

It was while they were waiting for their cat, whom they decided to call storm, to be returned to them, that Diana had wandered into the room with the dogs.

The little girl went right to a cage that contained a dog that looked to be german shepherd mix.

"This is our dog." Diana announced when Nick and Adalind followed her in.

"That dog is far too dangerous." A woman who worked there tried to warn the family. "He's far too aggressive for a family with little children and a cat."

"This is our dog." Diana says with more force. "He won't hurt any of us. He won't hurt Storm either."

"We want to adopt that dog." Nick says.

The paperwork is filled out and the money is paid. When the family leaves the animal shelter, it is with a dog, whom they called Thorn, and a cat called Storm.

"We're like the picture perfect little family." Adalind says softly, smiling dreamily.

Nick smiles affectionately at her. She was right. They had their picture perfect family. Complete with pets. Everything he had ever wanted, ever dreamed of.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty years after the Zerstorer, Nick and Adalind are living happily married in a beautiful home in nice neighborhood. They had another baby, a beautiful little girl. And Adalind has made many friends in the area. Even hosting a mommies luncheon about once a month.

But every neighborhood has those weird neighbors.

"Adalind, do you know what's going on with our neighbor, Mr. Snyder? He looks like he's got a squirrel loose in his pants." Nick calls out to his wife.

She walks up to her husband and looks out of the window he's looking out of. "Oh, I think he's trying to do tai chi, but he's just going to fast, and he doesn't seem to have any balance. From what I know, he's going through some kind of a midlife crises."

"Well, that would explain why it looks like he's wearing a dead cat on his head." Nick comments, then looks at Adalind and asks, "Where did you hear he's having a midlife crisis."

"From Mrs. Martinez and Mrs. Jefferson, we were having coffee and talking about the goings on in the neighborhood while the kids played together."

"Ok, how do they know Mr. Snyder is going through a midlife crisis?" Nick asked.

"His wife was complaining about all of the stupid things her husband has gotten into since he turned fifty." Adalind informs her husband. "Apparently, he might even be trying to find himself a younger woman. She said that the moment she has proof he's cheating on her, she's going to take him for everything he's got."

"Makes sense." Nick replies. He then looks out the window again. "You would think one of his friends would tell him he looks like an idiot."

"They might all be avoiding him right now." Adalind says. "They don't want to get in trouble with their own wives by being suspected of doing the stupid things he is."

Nick can see the logic in that. He certainly wouldn't want to be associated with someone who looked like they had a dead animal on their head, and was willing to ruin their marriage, all for the chance of feeling just a little younger.

"I'm kind of wondering when you'll have a midlife crisis." Adalind laughs.

"When would I have the time?" Nick replies. "I have three children who are doing everything in their power to drive me completely crazy. My wife is far too sexy to even think about any other woman, let alone a younger one. And what would I possibly do with a younger woman? I have no interest in sports cars and fake tans. Sorry baby, but I think that particular event in a man's life will just have to skip me."

"You know. I think I have absolutely no problem with that." Adalind replied, reaching up and meeting Nick's lips in a hot kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

This is one idea for how Nick and Adalind could have added another baby.

* * *

Nick smiled warmly as he tucked his children into bed. It had been a day filled with fun, and the kids had worn themselves out playing. The whole family had gone to a local beach, joined up with Monroe and Rosalee's family, as well as some eisbiber families, for a day of running, hiking, swimming and enjoying all the food brought for their picnic.

The triplets were old enough to run around on their own, and had certainly done their share of wearing out the adults.

But there were still a couple of infants at the picnic. Bud's relatives, Nick can't remember how they were related, had brought their infant daughter.

Adalind had asked to take a turn holding the baby. Nick felt a twinge in his chest, when he had seen her cradle the child in her arms. A tender smile spread on her face as she held the baby close to her.

Nick also sensed a bit of longing. That's when he realized that Adalind wanted to have another baby.

In truth, there had been many times when he had thought about bringing the topic up. Nick loved Kelly and Diana with all of his heart, but, he still felt there was room left for another.

Nick also wanted he and Adalind to have a child that was planned. One conceived out of choice.

He made the decision to talk to her about it that night, when they were alone in their bedroom.

But talking became impossible when he saw Adalind was waiting for him, wearing a sexy white negligee.

"I want to ask you something." She said. "And promise, you will at least think about it." She took a deep breathe. Which was very distracting for Nick, since it lifted her breasts. "I would like to have another child. I know that with Diana and Kelly, we already have a lot to worry about. Diana being so powerful and Kelly could become a grimm, or a zauberbiest or a mixture of the two, but, I know we could handle another. We're good parents, and our kids are wonderful, I think that we'll be able to handle a third." She looks up at him pleadingly, "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about." Nick says, pouncing on her, his body weight forcing her flat on the bed, covering her form with his own, "You're getting pregnant tonight."

Adalind's giggle of delight is muffled by Nick's mouth on her's.

* * *

The very next day, Adalind was smiling to herself, thinking of the night before and the possibility of having already conceived, when Diana walks up to her, and slowly places her hand on Adalind's stomach.

"Mom, you're going to have another baby. Another one like dad Nick."

Knowing better than to question her daughter's powers, Adalind smile widens and she places both of her hands over her still flat belly. She closes her eyes and imagines for a moment, picturing that little life just starting to grow inside of her.

Then, it strikes Adalind that her oldest may not feel like this baby is a good thing. "Diana, you know that this baby won't change how much Nick and I love you, right?"

"I know mom." The little girl says matter of factly. "You and dad wanted a chance to do everything right. From the very beginning. You wanted to share everything, together."

Adalind was relieved to hear her daughter accepted the new baby so quickly. And a little shocked to hear the child understood completely what the couple had wanted.

Though, nothing should surprise her anymore. Her children were remarkable.

Still, ever the thoughtful mother, Adalind asks her daughter. "How does me having another baby make you feel?"

"I'm happy mom." Diana replies. "I'm really excited to be getting a little sister."

"It's a girl!" Adalind gasps in shock.

* * *

The moment Nick got home, his wife was waiting for him with a huge smile on her face.

She throws her arms around him, hugging him tight and planting a whopper of a kiss to his lips. Then, pulling away from him, she excitedly asks him, "Do you remember how Diana knew that Monroe and Rosalee were having triplets?"

Nick guesses what this is about, but Adalind doesn't give him enough time to respond.

"Diana says I'm already pregnant and that it's going to be a girl!"

Nick lights up and pulls Adalind in tightly for another hug. He peppers kisses all over her face and down her neck. He buries his head there, breathing in her scent, basking in the joy of expanding his family with her, his beautiful, brilliant, amazing, miraculous wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick is sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Hank says, "Your wife and son are here."

The grimm looks up to see Adalind, pretty mouth tight in a frown, and nine years old Kelly, whose arm is being held in a firm grip by his mother as the two enter the bullpen.

Without even saying hello, the hexenbiest asks, "Do you know what your son just did?"

Nick wanted to say, "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." However, he knew that would only make his wife even angrier, seeing as how she seemed in no mood for jokes. So instead, Nick asks, "What happened."

"I got a call from the school. It seems your son and his friends decided to prank the teacher. Poor Mr. Truman is horridly afraid of snakes. So of course your son thought it was a good idea to tie a string to a lifelike rubber snake, and, while the man was teaching, make it slither across the room."

Not able to hold back his pride and amusement, Kelly added. "You should have seen it. He screamed so loud, hitting a really high note, and jumped up on his desk."

Nick and Hank laughed along with the boy, until they saw the look of fury on Adalind's face.

"It was one harmless prank." Nick said. "I don't see why the school would call you?"

"One prank on one teacher would have been alright." Adalind informed her husband. "But multiple pranks on multiple members of the school staff is not alright. Spreading melted limburger cheese under the principal's desk. Rigging a large fake spider to jump out of a teacher's desk drawer when she opens it. And placing a bucket of glitter over the gym teacher's office door. The only way he was going to get that stuff off, was to go home and shower."

"It's kind of impressive how he was able to pull all of that off." Hank comments.

"Why did you do all of those things." Nick asks his son, equally impressed with Kelly's hard work but also sensing there was something more going on.

The future grimm blushes, looks down at his feet and says, "Camilla was sad because her abuela died. I got my friends to help me make her laugh."

Adalind's jaw drops as she stares in awe at her son for a moment. All of her annoyance had disappeared, and was replaced with pride at how sweet her little boy could be.

Nick crouches to his son and beaming with pride, advised him, "I'm glad that you care about your friend and wanted her to feel better, but maybe next time not go so over the top with pranking others. I doubt the teachers had much fun today. Next time try drawing her a picture or something. Ok, buddy?"

Kelly nods. "Ok dad."

Nick stands back up and looks at his wife. "See? Our son's not a troublemaker. He was just a little misguided."

Adalind visibly sighs and said, "He takes after the both of us. My at one time misguided heart. And your way of wanting to make people happy."

Nick pulls Adalind to him, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I don't see anything wrong with that."


	7. Chapter 7

Diana heard her mother giggling in the other room. She looked in and saw Nick playfully growling and nuzzling her mom's neck, his arms wrapped around her and them both smiling.

That same evening, while her family is at Uncle Monroe's and Aunt Rosalee's house, she went into the kitchen and sees the wesen couple in a similar pose. The blutbad's arms around the Fuchsbau's, playfully growling and nuzzling her neck. The woman giggling.

"Must be what people, who love each other, like to do." Diana shrugged.

Taking a Saturday to help Monroe and Rosalee organize their house, the whole gang was busy moving boxes and clearing out space. After filling up a box with things that were no longer useful, Nick bends over to pick it up and takes it outside.

Diana sees Adalind stare at him the entire time. Eyes focused on his backside.

A half hour later, as Adalind was walking up the stairs, Nick watched.

"Does love make you like staring at a person's butt?" Diana wondered.

Once the place has been organised to the standards of the wesen couple, Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalee take the time and talk with Diana about wesen culture and why most humans can never know about them and the fact some people like the little girl and her mother have powers. They used the books Monroe had stored away and had found and gotten out to teach the the newest generations.

"Diana," Rosalee said, "if there are any questions you may have, please feel free to ask us any time." The fuchsbau wanted the girl to know that the adults were there for her and were willing to help her in any way that they could.

But Rosalee, or anyone else, did not see the little blonde hexenbeist's question coming.

"Ok. Why does mom stare at dad Nick's butt all the time?" The little girl asked.

Unfortunately, Monroe had taken a drink at that exact moment, and when the little girl asked her question, the liquid shot out of his nose with an impressive amount of speed and force.

Adalind, for her part, couldn't help the blush that spread all over her face, which got only deeper from the look Nick was shooting her.

Unable and unwilling to allow his wife to stew in embarrassment for too long, Nick wrapped his arms around Adalind and whispered in her ear, "Good to know my wife appreciates my ass as much as I appreciate her's."

Adalind smiled brightly up at him, with deep affection shining in her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me." Monroe coughed. "I'm just dying over here."

Rosalee shot her husband an exasperated look, then turned back to the little girl. "They love each other very much and enjoy looking at every part of one another. One day I know you will understand. When you meet someone who you like and who likes you just as much as your parents like each other."

Diana looked sceptical of what her aunt Rosalee was saying. She could not see how she would ever like someone so much, that she would enjoy staring at their butt.

Aunt Rosalee may be really smart, though. One of the smartest people in the world. So she might be right.

But whether she was right or wrong, Diana figured that if her mom and dad enjoyed looking at all of eachother, than it was a good thing. Because it made them happy.


	8. Diana's statements about her family

Everyone believed it was important for Diana to be socialized as much as possible. Isolating her would create a mindset that she was far too different from everyone else and it would no doubt lead to her becoming monstrous.

But they needed to be sure she was safe, and if she should use her powers, she needed to be around children who would not think them strange.

Luckily, Nick had built for himself a reputation of being good an honorable in the wesen community of Portland.

A school and teachers were found that knew of Nick and could give Diana what her family could not.

Diana's class was given a project to work on. The students were told to work together and their teacher was walking around observing, giving guidance when needed but mostly she wanted the students to problem solve for themselves.

"My mom has to hide the really good stuff. She says that it goes too quickly if we can easily get to it."

"Mom doesn't hide food." Diana replied. "She does hide some weird toys in her and dad's bedside table drawer."

The teacher suddenly started choking on air. "Excuse me." She said, a slight blush on her face. She was starting to get way more insight into the grimm's personal life than she ever thought possible.

The wesen child asked Diana, "Did you get to play with them?"

"No, mom found me too quickly. She said those toys were just for her and dad to play with. I asked my other dad what they were and he turned red, kind of like what teacher did and said they were for grownups and I had to wait till I was one."

"Oh, You have two dads too. How many moms do you have." Another child asked.

"Just one right now. But my uncle Monroe said that he wonders if my dad will decide to make my aunt Eve my mom. She used to be loved by my dad my mom is married to. Uncle Monroe said that it's like my dads switched."

"Are they all nice to you?" A girl asked.

"They are all very nice." Diana smiled brightly. My dad Nick will sit and draw with me. My dad Sean buys me art supplies, but he doesn't like drawing, so he does other stuff in the room while I color."

"You're really lucky."

"I know."

"Aren't your parents the people who are always hugging and kissing at the group picnics?"

"That's my mom and my dad Nick. He loves my mom very much. He likes to always touch her because he likes knowing she's real. He gives lots of hugs to all of the people he calls family."

"My dad said men should not be so touchy feely."

"Your dad is wrong." Diana said matter of factly, and in a haughty tone that made the teacher have to turn her face away in order to hide her grin. Diana continued. "My dad Nick is really good at making us all feel safe. My aunt Rosalee said he was made to be a husband and a father, and that he would go crazy without his family. Since we are his reason for living. My mom really likes it when he is always touching her. She always gets a bright smile on her face when he wraps his arms around her."

"My mom gets mad when my dad touches her, especially when she says she's in the middle of something."

"I don't think my mom ever gets mad at dad." Diana paused for a moment, looked up slightly wide eyes and said, "Wait, I was wrong, she got mad at him when she came home earlier than expected and found us eating donuts for dinner. But he chased her around the kitchen with chocolate icing on his lips and tried to kiss all over her face, so she stopped being mad almost right away and started screaming and giggling."

"That would never work for my dad. My mom would have hit him with the closest that she could find."

"My dad Nick is really good at making my mom happy. She got really sad when he wasn't home for a few days because he was working on a very important case. But when he had solved the case and he and mom spent time alone together, she was smiling a lot. She even was singing to herself when she was making breakfast. And when dad walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she nuzzled him like our cat does."

The teacher could hardly believe what she was hearing. It sounded like the grimm was quite the family man. And that he and the hexenbiest he was married to had quite the passionate relationship.


	9. Three Burkhardt Family Nighttime Cuddles

A crying baby pulled Nick and Adalind from sleep. The two got up and went over to their son's crib.

Only three days of living in the loft and already the felt like this was their routine.

Kelly was being extra fussy that evening. Every time he was laid down in his crib, he would scream out his abjection.

"Here." Nick said. He laid Kelly between himself and Adalind. For a moment, they each simply gazed at the miracle that was their child.

The eyes of the parents met and they came up with an idea without speaking.

"Hush little baby. Don't say a word. Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird." Nick started.

"And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring." Adalind continued.

They each took turns singing a line, until the song was over and their sweet baby boy was asleep.

And if that diamond ring is brass, Papa's going to buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat don't pull, Papa's going to you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy a dog called Rover.

And if that dog called Rover don't bark, Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart turn round, You'll still be the sweetest little babe in town.

The last line they sang together, smiling at one another and their son.

Not wanting to take a chance, the two mutually agreed to simply allow their son to sleep between them.

That night, they both slept on their sides, facing inward, gazing at their son and the person they had made that child with.

Adalind succumbed to sleep first. Nick stayed awake much longer. Loathe to close his eyes to the most beautiful image he had ever seen.

* * *

The first night after dealing with the Zerstorer, Nick wrestled with sleep.

He was afraid to close his eyes for fear that the creature was still alive and everyone he loved was dead, his children controlled by the black skull being.

He kept sitting up, needing to look at Kelly sleepy soundly in his crib, at Adalind sleeping soundly next to him. He wanted to go out to where Diana was sleeping, but was afraid of disturbing the little girl.

However, it seemed the young hexenbiest either sensed Nick's stress or felt some herself, maybe a combination of both. She walked into where the rest of her family was, and, without saying a word, crawled into bed between Nick and her mother.

Her eyes glowed violet and Kelly drifted from his crib to settle between Nick and Diana, without waking up.

Nick smiled warmly at the little girl, who smiled back then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Nick took a moment to admire his family. All slumbering peacefully and safely in the bed. He made a vow to himself to do everything in his power to never lose them.

He also vowed to get a house and a bigger bed.

* * *

A loud crash of thunder nearly shook the house and made Nick and Adalind become fully alert. Sensing what was about to happen, they quickly put on their night clothes and waited.

Sure enough, Kelly and Catherine Marie came running into the room and scurried into the bed. Placing themselves safely between their parents.

"Diana!" Both children called at the same time.

By all appearances, she looked to be twelve years old. She certainly felt she was too old, too big and too powerful to let a thunderstorm frighten her.

But Nick had told her that her mom and siblings loved having her near. Especially when they were scared and that she should just humor them.

So in she walked and got into her parents bed at a slower pace and with a lot more ease than her brother and sister.

Though her independent attitude didn't stop her from placing herself right in the middle. Kelly and Catherine Marie cuddled right up against Diana. Then they each looked back over their shoulders expectantly.

With chuckles, Nick and Adalind put their arms around their children. Their cat Storm and their dog Thorn even joined in on the very large bed.

The bed was certainly big enough for everyone to spread out, but that just wasn't for any of them. They each loved being as close to their family as possible.

It made them all feel safe. It made them all feel loved.

With the whole Burkhardt family together, they drifted off happily to sleep.


	10. The Picture and The Locket

Adalind opened the door to the sight of her oldest child crying and the child's father looking confused.

"Dad is mean!" Diana shouted, then ran upstairs.

Given the fact that she was supposed to be staying with Sean that night, something very big must have happened for Diana to become upset with her father and force him to return her to her mother.

"What did you do?" Adalind asked, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"I didn't know it would be that big of a deal!" Sean tried to defend himself.

To no one's surprise, Adalind looked as if she didn't believe him and had no intention of showing sympathy.

"I found a locket in Diana's things. I opened it and saw a picture of a boy who looked a couple of years older than she looks. I thought it was a photo that came with the locket, so I threw out the picture and suggested to her that we should put a picture of her and I together in it. She got upset, asked me what I did with the picture, then dug through the trash and got it back out. She told me it was a picture of Nick when he was a little boy and that the locket was the only thing she had left of her mamma Kelly. I thought it was costume jewelry she had bought with the allowance I give her! She actually accused me of trying to keep her from being apart of Nick's family."

"You did try to turn her against Nick. She told me." Adalind pointed out. "So you can't blame her for thinking you were being spiteful by throwing out his picture."

"I learned my lesson. There is nothing I can say or do that will make Diana hate Nick. Right now, I've somehow managed to turn her against me."

"Well, I'm sure Nick will fix it. He's gotten really good at cleaning up your messes."

Adalind slammed the door on Sean's face. Her behavior might have been juvenile, but she felt Sean more than deserved it.

She made her way upstairs and to her Diana's room. There she saw her husband and daughter were sitting. Nick had his arm around Diana and was holding her tight, comforting her, assuring her that she would always be a part of his family and that his mother would understand that mistakes happen.

"Why did dad throw the picture away!? Why is he always trying to make you go away!?" Diana shouted, her eyes filled with tears. "I was able to hide it from everybody! I took care of it. Kept it with me always. I wouldn't let anybody see it so they couldn't take it away from me. I thought I could trust dad! But he,,,," The little girl broke off, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Adults make mistakes." Nick said softly, soothingly. "I know hurting you was the last thing your father wanted to do. Now that he knows what that locket and picture mean to you, he won't make that same mistake again."

"He keeps trying to get rid of you!" Diana said forcefully. "Even though you saved my life, he keeps trying to take you out of it!"

"Your dad is a little broken. He doesn't fully understand that he is upsetting you." Nick tried to comfort the girl.

Not wanting to commit the same mistakes as Renard, he did his best to mend the fracture Sean made between his daughter and himself.

"He said he wanted to replace your picture with a picture of himself. But mama Kelly would have never had a picture of him in her locket."

"You're right. She wouldn't have a picture of your dad. But she would have a picture of her grandchildren." Nick said as a thought came to his mind. "So if you would like to place a new picture in the locket, we could get one of you and Kelly. And place it in there next to my old one?"

"But your picture is ruined?" Diana reminded him, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"It just got a little scratched and dirty. It can be fixed. Your aunt Rosalee knows someone you could easily repair it."

The little girl smiled brightly and threw her arms around Nick in a tight embrace.

Adalind smiled warmly and gazed at the two lovingly.

Later that night, when their children were sleeping in bed, Adalind showed her gratitude to Nick in their own bed for being such a thoughtful and considerate father to Diana.

Rosalee's friend was able to repair the picture, and Nick, ever the diplomatic grimm, got Diana a charm bracelet where she could have several lockets. Each charm containing a picture of an adult loved one.

Adalind couldn't help feeling a bit of smug pride toward her man, especially when Sean all so obviously was irritated with how easily Nick handled the situation and had to begrudgingly thank him for coming up with the idea of the multiple lockets charm bracelet.

"Like I said." Adalind told Sean when their daughter was out of ear shot. "Nick has become very good at cleaning up your messes."


End file.
